projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I HAVE A FLAMETHROWER HA HA ¦ Resident Evil 7 6
Jared burns a lot of insects, and fights another family member. Synopsis Jared has a flamethrower! Jared tries to burn the spiders. It works! Jared apologises for being late to this game and for being a little sick. Jared burns down a pulsing nest, and wants to burn the house down. Jared finds Mia. Someone takes her away. Jared wonders why Ethan was called daddy. Jared is tricked by his own shadow. Jared is yelled at to stay out of a room as spiders jump at him. Jared solves a puzzle, and remembers when he forgot to press X. Jared walks through a narrow passage of gross bugs. Jared reads a note which has some words in capitals, which Jared yells. Jared finds the room where Mai was taken from, and finds a bobble head to break. He finds a bug to stab. Jared has to walk back through the wall of bugs again. Jared's favorite Pokemon type is bugs. Jared is happy with how much progress he is making. Jared burns more insects. He can hear a woman laughing and swearing a lot. Jared is annoyed when insects go through the door he just closed. He tries to sneak past a swarm, but it doesn't work. Jared has trouble standing up. He goes back outside as if he was never there. Jared hides to gather his thoughts. Someone outside says that they know where he is. Jared stabs the bug through the door by outsmarting it. Jared is at least smarter then an insect! Jared draws up a bridge to another room. He finds a coin, and the crow key in a chest. Jared walks by Margarette as he reenters the house. He sneaks past her. Jared goes back to the RV, where he thinks about buying things. He can still get through a narrow space with a shotgun and flamethrower. Jared finds the fireplace with steroids behind it. He now has maximum health. Jared opens the crow door, and finds the grenade gun, and gets distracted by orange manure. He finds some flame rounds as well. Jared feels empowered. Jared puts away his grenade gun to use on a boss. He saves the game. Jared messes up his words as he explains going to the bird door. Margarette is still here. Jared becomes distracted by a TV that faces the wrong way. Jared gets past Margarette again. He has to go through the bug room again. Margarette attacks Ethan just before he gets to the bird room. He is pushed down a hole. Jared is attacked by bugs. This is a boss fight - just after he put the grenade launcher away. Jared shoots her and stabs at bugs. Margarette falls into the hole and dies. Jared can climb out of the hole, and is surprised that this was it. Jared was expecting to be able to float to the surface. Jared opens the crow door, entering the altar. Jared opens a box, revealing a baby's body. Jared knew the phone would ring, and he answers it. Jared talks about his progress before ending the episode. "Endless grandma hugs!" Category:Resident Evil 7 Category:Videos